The present invention relates to solar greenhouses in which plants can be grown indoors, and more particularly to a solar greenhouse constructed to readily adjust for the amount of light available and constructed to readily adjust for the size of the plants as they grow.
Solar greenhouses are, per se, known. The following U.S. Patents show various solar enclosures for growing plants: U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,306 issued to Nicola Roggieri on May 17, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,253 issued to B. M. Benson on Jan. 15, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,683 issued to R. E. Groves on Mar. 9, 1926.